


Earth 2141

by Bookwalker1412



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Humor, Humor, MCU AU, Marvel Universe, Mental Abuse, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Tigger warning, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwalker1412/pseuds/Bookwalker1412
Summary: Katie Ross was just enjoying herself a snack cake while on break from getting back from a particularly trying dimension where everything and anything was a musical. But then her Dimensional Arch turn on when she could've sworn she'd of disabled it. She was dragged into Dimension 2141. It was something she'd of never had considered happening. Being tossed into a Marvel Universe wasn't exactly something anyone would expect to happen.But her efforts to go back home are hindered by the fact she can't remember her own Dimension number, the fact Dr. Strange is an asshole, and whether she really wants to go back. But this world was very hazardous to her health, between waving pom-poms at villains, stealing from Ozcorp, and this guy calling himself The Entity. Well, Katie's life expectancy had severely depleted. And Spider-man just keeps lecturing her like a mother hen. And that damned Flash Thompson keeps rating her out to Spider-man. Not cool!And while it's amazing being in such a world. The Entity just made it so much creepier. Calling her 'Kitty' like he's known her for a long time, but Katie doesn't recall meeting this asshole before in her life. So why in the actual hell is he stalking her!?
Relationships: OC / Flash Thompson / Venom Symbiote, OC / OC - Relationship, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	Earth 2141

Earth 2141

Pilot

Earth 2141 Avengers Tower: 5:20 am Sunday, 2018/5/20.....

It was a late night for two middle-aged men of science.. Or was it morning? Neither of them could decide. 

The middle-aged man who was currently hiding behind a concrete pillar stood there tensely. His features consisted of a glowing metal chest plate shining from his black shirt, short black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. This man went by the name of Tony Stark. 

And as for the shorter man with glasses, blue eyes, short brown hair, and freckles named Bruce Banner. He was hiding under a table close by. 

The man named Tony stepped away from his terrible choice for a cover and rubbed his forehead in frustration at their current project. It must've been their 50th failure. Groaning before grabbing his now lukewarm coffee and taking a few gulps. Trying to shake the disappointment nagging at his mind. 

Tony's lab was a mess. Stuff strum all across it as if a tornado had been in the center. Random things were stuck on the ceiling, walls, or just cluttered on the floor. It would have been funny if they weren't exhausted. 

Though Tony was a mess. Now wearing the chinese takeout he'd ordered earlier that night. Along with some coffee staining his clothes. Tony also sported a few red spots where tools and such had struck him before he'd got to cover. All in all, it wasn't a great night for the two Avengers. 

Tony brushed some chip crumbs out of his hair annoyed at the little progress they'd made. He stared thoughtfully at the only thing in the lab that was untouched. 

It was a metal arch that was supposed to teleport people across dimensions, or that's what Tony and Banner were hoping. But, it was still ultimately useless. The machine was currently only capable of a colorful light show. 

Bruce crawled out from his hiding place under a table. He hadn't been able to avoid the coffee staining his lab coat, but otherwise, he'd escaped the fate Tony had endured. 

They both smelled bad though and felt existed after a long night of testing and failing. Tony offered Bruce the guest room with a bathroom and they both decided to call it and each get a shower. 

The Arch was left on after they went to get showers due to both of them being tired and usually the Arch turned itself off or short-circuited. 

The control terminal blinked green as soon after they left the Arch activated. Suddenly the multicolored light showered the room in brightness. The windows of the lab scene from outside radiated light so bright it was nearly blinding to look at. 

Earth 1412 Florida: 5:20 am, 2018/5/20 Wednesday... 

In a basement, a young woman with a tattoo on her left wrist, hazel eyes, and long tangled brown hair was fiddling with a terminal. Her name was Katie Ross. 

The terminal was being linked up to a metal arch. Not far away was a busted terminal. 

She had managed to get the portal to work for a bit, but the dimension she saw was 1424. 

Katie shivered remembering that dimension. It was a universe where everyone sang anything and everything they said. It was impressive how literally everyone had on-point vocals and music came out of the sky. 1424 was a terrifying experience. 

Katie mildly wondered why she freaked out and hated that dimension so much. Enough to break a perfectly good terminal. 

Shrugging to herself she put the panel in place to hide the wires. She'd made an improvement to the overall design and efficiency. Not to mention it only took a week of no sleep to remake instead of the three the first terminal had given her. 

She needed a good sleep, but she turned the terminal on anyway. For a moment nothing happened so she checked the dimensional number on the monitor. 1412 was the D. N number. Sighing she turned to her table and grabbed a lil' Deba cake.

"Healthy, " she grumbled at herself, tiredly opening the plastic around the cake. 

Suddenly the room was bright and she turned surprised at the light. The cake was yanked from her loose grip. Hazel eyes widening in horror before squinting from the brightness. 

Katie didn't have much time to react; before the portal started dragging stuff around the room. 

Katie lost her footing hitting the basement floor hard, the wind being knocked out of her lungs. Though she didn't have much time to breath when shortly after she was dragged by the force of the portal. 

Katie yelped as soon as the nauseating feeling of the portal hit her stomach. The taste and smell of ozone made her wanna hurl. 

Though as fast as it happened it ended. She fell hard to the ground and it all stopped. The portal light went out and she stayed sprawled on the ground trying to catch her breath. That was terrifying!

The area around her was grassy and mostly bare. A few fences in the distance and what could be assumed a farm or ranch in the far distance. Though small things were scattered around Katie herself. 

The sound of birds chirping would be calming if Katie hadn't just gotten dragged through a portal. She winced her back throbbed painfully. She'd always had back pain and even a pat hurt in certain areas. So this was rather painful. 

Katie surveyed the area idly noting the sound of a car driving. The sky had been pretty dark but the sun was starting to rise and brighten the world. 

A feeling of dread crept up in the back of her mind. "Welp time to see if this is my universe or... 1412 was it?" Katie paused trying to recall the number. 

She groaned before getting up and walking in the direction of the car she heard earlier. Half heatedly debating with herself. 

Why do I get myself in these situations? This better not be another musical... Should I try getting a ride or walk? Wonder if this is just my world again... But my world number is... Wait! What was my number again? Aw shit nuggets!

Those were just some of her thoughts before she heard the sound of a truck slowing down. Her eyes landed on the man's face he looked to be in his late 20s. 

Pitch black eyes that seemed curious and slightly concerned, tan skin, and she admitted to herself that he was mildly attractive. He was even-toned as all hell with hands that appeared to know what hard work was. The guy was wearing a t-shirt with a jean jacket over it, and blue jeans.

He rolled the window down. "You alright young lady? Need some help," his voice had an Irish accent to it. Though he seemed more concerned now that he had a better look at her. 

Katie looked down and she noted that she was covered in dirt. Her hair that had once been just slightly tangled before was now a rats nest with grass sticking out. And she wasn't really dressed for public interaction. A big t-shirt, shortie shorts, and no shoes. Katie also noted she had no bra... Despite having healthy sized lady bits.

She didn't notice the odd smirk that crossed his face due to the expression disappearing faster than it appeared.

"Uh, I will be once I know where the hell I am." She shrugged mildly, noticing that she had destroyed cake on one arm.

He raised a brow in question. "You're not in Kansas at least, " that made Katie giggle in which he let a smirk play on his lips.

She nodded agreeing. "At least I'm not there. Uh, do you have a phone I can borrow?" Katie wondered, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into the window.

The young man pulled out a smartphone and unlocked it before handing it to her. Katie checked the date, time, and location she was currently at.

She didn't expect to see a news source called the Daily Bugle pop up in the search. "Wait is this news site a joke? Spider-man isn't a thing that actually exists," her eyes widened considerably at the implication to what dimension she could be in.

Article after article of worldly events of villains and heroes that were so descriptive it was scary. Her heart rose thinking how awesome this could be, but then she realized how dangerous this could be for both worlds if a villain like Loki or Norman were real. Though meeting Loki would be totally worth it in her opinion. 

The guy in the truck watched her for a moment. The young man then shrugged.

"I didn't believe it either until that alien take over almost happened." He unlocked his doors before adding. "So do you want a ride or are you gonna deplete my data, " he watched her hop in after a moment of mental debate with herself.

In the end, Katie figured she could use a ride right now. She had a lot to consider if she was gonna be in the Marvel-Verse. Like not getting herself killed for starters... Plus she'd rather not walk along the road looking like she just walked out of an insane asylum or something.

During the ride, they made idle conversation. But her mind was elsewhere. Though she found out his name was Bill. Funnily she noticed once he looked like an older version of what Billy from jackseptic would look like if he was real. Except for his black eyes.

Katie really liked thinking that some of her favorite comic book characters were real. But, then she mentally cringed at the idea of Deadpool wondering if he'd try and murder her if they met and he found out... Especially since he can break forth walls he'd find out fast. Though the author decides when he acts on it... 

Wait am I a character somewhere right now!?

But, she concluded to avoid meeting too many people. Maybe she could just find Dr. Strange and he could just teleport her back to her dimension and be done with it. Because she didn't wanna mess up the storyline and cause someone to die...

But first, she needed to make some quick cash and get some decent clothes. Before she did anything else.

Soon enough she was in a town and they departed ways. He'd offered to take her to a police station but she denied that offer. Saying that she was a scientist who messed up with a project, which was true. 

Billy did believe it without any convincing seeming to have an idea of the situation. That made her nervous for some reason. They said their goodbyes, polite thanks, and no problems before he drove away.

Billy allowed a rather sinister grin to spread on his face once his face wasn't visible to her. His eyes watching her fade in the distance. 

"This should be entertaining."

The first thing Katie did was find a small clothes shop. It was quiet and nobody was around yet. She snuck around back and fiddled with the security system. Before sneaking inside using one of the hair clips in her hair. She started grabbing a few clothes then used the bathroom sink to try and wash off most of the stuff on her.

Once she managed to clean up as best she could Katie changed her clothes before cleaning up the sink and getting rid of the evidence. Then Katie decided to grab some hair supplies and a backpack. She checked everything for a tracker and tags and put them in the same trash can an employee would. Since it's not like her prints would be in the system, and if they were it wasn't 'her'. 

She redid the alarm and got out of the area after dumping her old clothes in the trash. It took some time to fix her hair decently as she had found a somewhat hidden park bench. Luckily the town was really small. But, she was absolutely exhausted and she didn't want to fall asleep in a park. She needed a plan and some actual food in her stomach.

Bruce was running his right hand through his short hair whilst surveying the even bigger mess in front of him. He and Tony had just started turning the hall corner when a bright light from the lab caught their attention. They'd run to see what happened. That's when they heard a loud crash. The light disappeared so fast one could have thought it wasn't real. 

The Arch was now absolutely and completely destroyed. The lab now looking even worse with the fire extinguisher foam all over the immediate vicinity of the portal device. Scorch marks on the floor from the fire that had tried breaking out. 

"Jarvis playback the footage from when we left the room," Tony sighed, looking down at his feet annoyed and with that tongue-in-cheek expression. 

Jarvis immediately complied. "Here is the surveillance footage, " the footage played. 

All it showed was the two Avengers leaving and then a shadow of a person activating the portal. And then everything went bright and colorful. Tony and Bruce glanced at each other before trying to study the shadow person further. 

Although later that day still with no leads. We turned back to view Katie later that day. 

Katie was going through a bus station and had yet to sleep. But she'd managed to put a few gadgets together. Some small gimmicky house gadgets. That got her the cash she needed. It wasn't too hard, except she was too tired to clearly focus on her surroundings. 

It had taken a while before she could sell her gadgets. It wasn't abnormal to her since she made her living off selling robot toys and appliances. This was the kind of stuff she did regularly. It made good money usually. But she settled on the- in her opinion- low amount the pawnshop offered. She made serious bank in her dimension, but whatever. 

Although, after hours of making and finally selling the gadgets she managed to get a bus ticket to New York. 

Katie didn't know exactly how to feel right at this moment as she watched the news on the bus monitor. Jamerson was ranting about how terrible Spider-Man was. It was kinda funny. The Bugle News kept going on to actual weather reporting and pretty much everything a news station should. 

It hadn't really sunk in yet that she was actually in the world of heroes and villains...


End file.
